User blog:Naruto Asura Namikaze/LandonPhil
Landon ''Achilles (LandonPhil) Once upon a time, Landon was your every day international transfer student aiming on doing well in his studies, however while sitting during a presentation, he chugged down a bottle of an unknown chemical mixture thinking it was drink he bought from a vending machine. A day later he showed the first sign of having amazing superpowers. ---- Appearance'' ---- As a young adult, Landon has a rather average muscular physique for someone with his 178cm of height. He also has dark skin, short cut black hair, dark brown eyes, and a pair of ears that seem to be on the small side. His choice of clothing varies daily. ---- ''Personality ---- Landon is an unusually laid back type of person, at least before gaining his powers. He usually avoids a fight if he can and does his best to get excellent grades in his studies. Many find it odd how someone so laid back can do so well in his studies but Landon doesn't care what they think. He also hardly ever gets angry. His personality slightly shifted, though, after he got his powers. ---- Powers 'Tactile Telekinesis.' Landon is completely surrounded by an field of telekinetic energy, protecting him from harm and enhancing their physical abilities. This can also be used to manipulate objects that he can touch or flying by pushing his body through the air. Applications *Self-Manipulative Puppetry *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition **Psionic Speed: To augment the user's physical speed e.g. outrunning a speeding bullet, or a speeding lightning bolt. **Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a titanium wall. **Sense Focusing: To focus their senses to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste/feel while blocking out all other senses. **Telekinetic Regeneration *Telekinesis **Binding: To keep object/being from moving. **Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. **Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. **Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. **Telekinetic Grip'': To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. **Telekinetic Maneuver: To alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. **Telekinetic Pull & Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. **Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. **Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. **Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ***Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ****Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ****Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ****Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. **Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. **Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. **Psionic Healing: To heal others with one's own telekinetic powers. **Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. **Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. **Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. **Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat **Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. **Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. **Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. **Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. **Telekinetic Pressure: To use telekinesis to damage area. **Telekinetic Surgery: To conduct complex surgery through telekinetic means. **Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. *Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. *Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. Techniques *Intuitive Aptitude *Scanning *Seismic Sense Limitations *The level of protection and augmentation this ability provides is proportionate to Achilles' level of skill (e.g. low-level users have little protection and slightly enhanced strength). *Immense amounts of repetitive physical force can break through the energy field. ---- Abilities * Multilingual: Thanks to his enhanced intelligence, Landon is capable of speaking up to seven languages including that of his native homeland. This has helped him in many situations. * Hand to Hand: After being bullied a lot in high school, Landon dedicated himself to mastering self-defense. Years later, he found a private martial arts master who taught him everything he knew, and even helped him polish his own personal fighting style that utilizes his powers: The Way of The Bending. * Programming: Fascinated by computers at a young age, even before he was admitted into high school, Landon picked up programming as a side hobby, and now, years later, his mastery in that field has earned him respect in that particular field of work. Category:Blog posts